Different Love
by lsuangel
Summary: what happens when a female saiyan meets a male saiyan? is it true love? read and find out! and please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

The queen held her child against her chest, craddling her as she sang a sweet  
baby song to the young princess. The infant's tail swayed then wrapped  
around her mother's wrist, giggling and waving her arms with a big baby  
smile across her rosey cheeks, pulling at what seemed to be a necklace with  
a diamond crown on the cover; symbolizing royalness.  
  
" Now, now my little one. You must sleep, my child." The queen said softly to  
the child.  
  
" Young Tora will be just like her mother. Elegant and radiant. Already has  
your sense of humor." A tough looking man stood next to the mother and  
child, wearing a crown with royal clothing.  
  
The queen smiled at her husband, the king. " But with your intelligence,  
she's sure to be a wonderous queen of all saiyan race. That is if king Vegeta  
decides to take all after he 'claims' he'll beat Frieza. I pity his son."  
  
The king looked at her then his young daughter. "Toryanna. I have agreed to  
fight along side of king Vegeta to help him defeat Frieza." He said almost in  
a whisper. His wife looked at him almost in disbelief.  
  
"Are you serious, Angleto?!" The queen asked startled. He nodded and  
touched her face, staring into her solid green eyes. "I have no choice, my  
love. We must all fight together as saiyans. Though I have been trying to get  
that young man, Bardock to help us. But he's stuck with the idea that he can  
do it alone. I found out yesterday that, he too, has a son. I think I recall his  
name was Kakarot. A very loud child I must say."  
  
"Yes. I knew his wife. She was a rather beautiful young woman. Too bad she  
died at giving birth. No wonder the child is uncontained. He doesn't have a  
mother nor a father who stays with him, to love him. Such a sad life for such  
a child at that young age."  
  
She glanced down at her own daughter who was fast asleep. " My little  
princess will be a great queen." She smiled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. "Your Royalness!" A servant  
bowed on one knee, pledging his respects to the king and queen.  
  
"Yes. What is it?" The king demanded. "King Vegeta has been killed, sir!  
Freiza and his men killed them all! He has the young prince Vegeta with him  
too!"  
  
The king sprung up. "Damn you Frieza!!" He turned to his wife and looked at  
her seriously. "If anything happens to me, get yourself and Tora away from  
here." He ordered. The queen nodded and watched as her husband run out  
the door. She looked down at her baby who was awake and looking around.  
  
"Don't worry, my angel. Everything will be ok now." She calmed the young  
girl but not enough to comfort herself.  
  
"Your Highness!! You must leave the palace quick!!" Another servant came in  
ordering. "Why must I? Where is my husband?!"  
  
"He went to fight Freiza along with another warrior named Bardock. Please  
your majesty! We must leave immediately!" The queen hesitated.  
  
"What for?? We are safe here."  
  
"No, your highness. Frieza's henchmen are surrounding the palace! All our  
men have been killed by.......Zarbon and Dadoria!" He studdered bearly.  
  
"Fine. We must leave." She gathered her things as she gave her child to the  
servant to carry as she got her stuff. They ran out quickly but were instantly  
stopped.  
  
"Well well well. Isn't it queen Toryanna. Such an honor to meet such a  
heavenly looking lady." A tall man with long, braided, green hair with saiyan  
armor, took her hand and tried to kiss her knuckles. The queen tore her  
hand away.  
  
"How dare you Zarbon! Stay away from me you monster!" Zarbon just  
laughed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I have orders to take you with me to  
Frieza." He smirked widely.  
  
"I am not going anywhere!" She yelled in anger. "I suggest you do so. Or  
your child will be killed." He pointed to the servant holding the baby.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! If you touch my baby, my husband will personally see to  
it you have your death sentence!" She shouted again. Zarbon just laughed  
again.  
  
Toryanna suddenly grabbed her baby from the servant and dashed out of  
sight. Zarbon chased after her but lost sight after she disappeared in a small  
city. "Damnit! I wish I could learn how to sense power like those damn  
saiyans can!" He sneered. 


	2. Farewell to royalty

"I cannot believe this is happening! Where is my husband?? Why didn't he  
stop them??" The queen said pressing her baby safely close to her.  
  
"Your highness?" Came a voice walking out from a room from a building.  
The queen turned around and look awkwardly at the unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Yes? Who's there?" She questioned. "Your highness. I have been trying to  
reach you for awhile now. There is something that must be done here about  
this war with Frieza." He announced.  
  
He escorted her inside the building which from the inside was a sort of lab.  
Outside of it were the 3 little pods sitting there in a row.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Where are you taking me?" The queen  
ordered. As she continued to be escorted futher, she noticed 2 tiny babies  
lying in a baby bed. One was a small boy with, naturally, a saiyan tail. The  
other was a female, also with a tail. The baby boy was kicking and  
screaming, causing the other small one to cry as well.  
  
"What noisy children. Why don't you keep them still?" The queen stared at  
them unimpressed.  
  
"Well, these 2 were pretty much abandoned. The boy's father just came here  
but immediately left. The little girl....well her parents were killed."  
  
"How terrible!" The queen felt sympathy for the young ones. They were  
parentless and probably won't live very long.  
  
"Your highness? This is really hard for me to say but....if you want your own  
little one to live....we must send them to another planet so they can conquer  
it and rule it all."  
  
The queen looked at him in total shock. "I will not send my child somewhere  
that has not been detected! I refuse to do so!" She snorted loudly.  
  
"Please your highness. It is the only way the saiyan race will multiply."  
  
She looked down at her daughter. Her babies green eyes glittered as she  
smiled as the little bit of blonde shone in the light.  
  
"I don't know...if I could let her go...." She sighed as her eyes watered. Then  
suddenly, there was a bright light that was shinning from outside the lab  
window. From there, it looked like a big ball of light growing larger and  
larger.  
  
"Its Frieza!! He's gonna kill us all!!" The scientist screamed.  
  
"Alright! Take my daughter! Send her where ever is the safest place! Do it  
now so I can see whats going on!" The queen gave the scientist her child.  
  
"Tora...you will live on...then...you will rule all saiyan race!" She kissed her  
baby one last time and ran out.  
  
"Your highness!! No!!" But she was gone. All the scientist could do was do as  
he was told. He lay the 3 babies in each a pod and set the computer for a  
certain planet. He looked up out the window and saw the huge ball was  
getting bigger.  
  
"Go!" He pressed the buttons and sent the babies on their way. 


	3. meeting of the same

"Ah..now this is paradise. No more chores, brothers, school, and parents-  
free to do whatever I please." the young girl said while climbing up the last  
hill. She stood there, taking in the fresh air that filled her lungs. She closed  
her eyes and felt the wind hit her face, blowing her long blonde hair to one  
side. She reopened her green eyes to see the sunset sinking right over the  
foreign trees way in the distance. It was like Heaven on earth for Laura.  
Everything was at peace and she knew she would enjoy her time alone.  
  
"Now to find a camp site." She climbed down the hill and entered the  
medows. She walked proudly deeper into the woods and unraveled her tail  
from her waist and let it lose behind her.  
  
Laura finally found a good enough spot and set her things down. Then,  
pressing a small tube like dino cap, a huge tent appeared. She got in and  
wrapped herself inside a sleeping bag, keeping her tail close to her for more  
warmth. With the sound of soft winds blowing her tent like a flag and the  
sound of night animals singing, the girl went to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morning came as quickly as night. The sun glimmered through the trees,  
making small little glowing spots all around. Morning birds began to sing  
their early tunes as everything else had awakened. Laura was the first on her  
feet. She was near a shallow stream that offered fresh, clean water. The  
rocks beneath it shone like crystals with the reflextion of the sunlight. Fish  
danced around in schools, as larger animals would stop for a drink further  
from where Laura was.  
  
"Man, I'm starving. And those fish look great. Looks like thats the only thing  
on the menu for breakfast." she said while making a spear with a medium  
size stick. She rarely ate fish, but just looking at them in the water made her  
mouth watery.  
  
"But what I wouldn't give for some Gumbo or Jumbalaya. That would really  
make my day." she remarked to herself while failing to spear a fish. After a  
few unsuccessful trys, she gave up and decided she wasn't the best person to  
catch fish for her breakfast.  
  
"I'll just go for a swim instead."  
  
She changed into a pinkish purplish bikini and slipped into the clear water.  
She layed on her back, just floating and enjoying the coolness of the water.  
Suddenly, there was a huge and loud splash that hit the water not far from  
where she was swimming. She jumped up and looked where the disturbance  
had occured. All she could see were freshly made riples on the water.  
  
"Who's there?" Laura questioned. Then, she sees a person in a good distance  
away facing the opposite direction as her.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?!" She yelled so she could be heard. But before she could  
even finish her question, the person was already underwater.  
  
"Alright. You wanna play mystery person? Fine by me. I'll find out for  
myself." she announced as she swam further out where that stranger was.  
When she reached the spot where the person disappeared, there was  
nothing. Not even a riple.  
  
"Where did he go?" she looked around continuously. Suddenly, she was  
pulled under. When she came back up, she was in the arms of a man. He had  
dark eyes with jet black hair that would poke out in all directions. He was an  
attractive man.  
  
"Oh geez! I'm sorry! I thought you were an over sized fish!" the boy  
apologized and let her go. Laura was speechless at what happened. She  
looked at him in disbelief but hid her nervousness.  
  
"Its ok. I shouldn't have followed you right here." she said as she went to the  
shore.  
  
"I didn't mean to just grab you like that. Its just there is some pretty big fish  
in this stream. I just thought you were one of them when I was under  
water." he got out with her and made sure she was ok.  
  
"Well, thanks for not killing me." Laura smiled alittle and felt a deep and  
stinging pain in her leg. She had hit her knee going under before that guy  
brought her back up.  
  
"Oh man! You hurt your knee! Here, let me help." the guy offered. He lifted  
her up with ease.  
  
"Oh no!" Laura jumped out his arms and searched the ground. "What?  
What's wrong??" he questioned while kneeling down to her level.  
  
"My necklace! Its gone! I can't find it anywhere!" she began to panic.  
  
"I'll find it. Just stay right here." the man jumped back in the water. Tears  
started forming in her eyes when the guy suddenly reappeared holding it in  
his hands. "This yours?" he said with a smile while getting out the water and  
handing it to her.  
  
"Oh thank you, sir! she took it from him and hugged his neck. "Hey no prob.  
I just saw something glittering brighter than the rocks so I assumed that was  
what you were talking about."he said hugging her back. "And call me Goku.  
That's my name."  
  
Laura looked at him and smiled. "I'm Laura." He grinned back at her then  
put a serious expression on. "We need to get your knee fixed up, Laura. You  
hit it pretty hard on the bottom." she studied her knee and noticed it was  
badly damaged and bleeding alot.  
  
"Your right. But I don't know what to wrap it with. At my camp, all I have  
are blankets for my sleeping bag and all."  
  
"Its ok. I got a little place not too far from here. I have what we need to fix it  
up."  
  
He hoisted her up again carefully and easily and carried her through the  
woods. "You know, you don't have to do this, Goku." she said holding on to  
his neck. "I know I don't have to. But I want to. Plus, I'm the reason it  
happened. I'm not gonna just abandon you like that with an injury that  
serious."  
  
Laura could see in his soft dark eyes that he meant what he said. Though she  
bearly knew him, she began to like him. He was sweet, funny, incredibly  
handsome, and very muscular. And strong for that matter. Even when he  
carried her, just looking how muscular he was, anyone would have guessed  
he treated things roughly, but his touch was so gentle to her.  
  
"So, you have a tail too?" he broke her daydream. "Me too? Who else has  
one? I thought I was the only freak of the week." she said in confusion. He  
just chuckled.  
  
"I had one too when I was a kid. I lived on my own til I was 7. But my tail  
was broken off 3 times and after those 3 times, it never grows back." he  
explained. "So that makes us both freaks." he remarked. 


End file.
